Marvel Database:Stubs
Een stub is een tool dat een artkel onder constructie plaatst. De naam is vaak het enige bekende van het subject. De naam laat de lezer zien dat het subject bestaat.Is de lezer bekend met het subject dan kan hij dit artikel zelf maken/invullen. Hoe te gebruiken: Plaats de naam van de stub simpelweg tussen Het artikel verschijnt dan automatisch in de juiste categorie, bv: ''' ---- Deze lijst bevat vele stubs om je op weg te helpen: } ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is used like the above quote stub, but is used when there is a back-and-forth dialogue between 2 or more characters. Add the number of lines as a variable to the end of the stub name. (The alternate usage shows a 3 line conversation) |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Spoiler Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Insert this stub directly above information in an article which may not yet be common knowledge, particularly if such advanced knowledge could ruin an upcoming plot. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Character Image Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | Adding this stub to the description of image scans of characters will categorize the image for easier future reference. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Cover Art Image Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Adding this stub to the description of image scans of comic covers will categorize the image for easier future reference. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Fan Art Image Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | Adding this stub to the description of image scans of fan-art will categorize the image for easier future reference. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Merge From Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Adding this stub to the top of an article that will receive a merge will indicate to readers that the other article still needs to be brought over. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Merge To Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | Adding this stub to the top of an article that will be merged into another article will indicate to readers that more information may be contained on the other article. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Marvel Medewerkers Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Deze stub is een artikel over Marvel medewerkers waar nog een inhoud aan gegeven moet worden. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Copy Warning Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to gently remind them of our policies following copyright law and forbidding plagiarism. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Copy Warning2 Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on a user's talk page after a second offence to remind them of our policies following copyright law and forbidding plagiarism. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Vandalism Warning Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to advise them we will not tolerate vandalism whatsoever. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Plagiarism Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on top of a page that contains possibly plagiarized works. This stub advises the reader of the situation, provides a link to our policy forbidding plagiarism and categorizes the page for priority copy editing. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Hotlink Warning Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is placed on a user's talk page to advise them we much prefer they upload the image to our database directly, rather than hotlinking to another host site. |- ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| Temporarily Protected Stub ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| ! style="text-align: center;" bgcolor=lightgrey| N / A ! style="text-align: left;" bgcolor=lightgrey| This stub is to be placed on top of a page that has been protected because of vandalism or a large amount of inbound traffic. This stub advises the reader of the situation, which should be removed when the situation changes. It also places the page into the Temporarily Protected category. |- ! style="text-align: center;" | Unsigned Stub ! style="text-align: center;" | ! style="text-align: center;" | N / A ! style="text-align: left;" | This stub is used to show who wrote an unsigned comment. To clarify a conversation, if someone hasn't signed their comment, add this tag to the end of their statement, placing their user name after the pipe. |} Referenties *http://www.marveldatabase.com/Marvel_Database:Stubs ---- ---- Category:Tools es:MarvelDatabaseES:Trozos